


The Return

by snazzyjazz (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, letting go, prank, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/snazzyjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold is able to let go of the one thing he's been scared to release, and the Neverland crew arrives home. Mostly Rumbelle, small CaptainSwan influence. Neal is disappointed that Emma doesn't love him anymore, sorry to any SwanThief shippers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

My idea of what will happen when the boat joyously lands in the Storybrooke docks and everybody is reunited. 

AU where Henry and Pan didn't switch places and Pan died when Regina took back Henry's heart the first time. Oh, yeah, and Charming didn't get poisoned with nightshade. Basically, all is well, no problemo.

 

Rumpelstiltskin's heart sped up as they descended from the clouds. Finally, after six months, he saw the little town in which he lived. Henry joined him at the edge of the boat. Gold had his cane ready for when Neverland's magic wore off and he regained his cripple's stance.

"Mr. Gold?" Henry's small voice spoke up, leaning against the bar separating him from the air. 

"You can call me something else now, Henry." Gold said quietly, not looking down at the boy.

"But what? You don't seem like a grandpa, and nobody but really only Belle calls you Rumple. Your full name is too long."

Gold paused, not sure what to reply to that. "I think Grandpa would work, if you think you could handle it."

Henry grinned, and Gold finally got up the courage to look his grandson in the eye. It felt really, really good to have family. 

Neal joined the two, leaning out over the village as they circled, preparing to land in the docks. "Y'know, I really don't think Emma is going to choose me over Killian. I've been wondering what that means for Henry."

Gold shifted his eyes from scouring the ground below for Belle up to Emma and Hook, chatting with smiles at the helm. "Hook is... known for stealing things not his own."

"Yeah. It's just..." Bae laughed and dropped his head again. "This family tree of ours will be more complicated. Imagine, he slept with my birth mother, then tried to adopt me, and now he is going to take my almost wife and my son's mother."

Rumple nodded slowly, deciding to let the vague reference to Milah go. After all, his Belle was just minutes away from being in his arms once again. He lifted a hand into his jacket, then pulled out a tiny sack.

There was a question mark in both Henry's and Neal's eyes.

"This is what I could salvage of my wife's ashes." Gold pressed his lips together tightly. "I don't know why I kept it all these years. I've moved on." He slid open the drawstrings and emptied the dust to the wind.

There was silence for several minutes. Neal awkwardly patted his father on the shoulder. "Good job, Papa. You're moving on." He stole a look at Emma. "Hope it doesn't take forty years for me too."

The ship jarred incredibly as they landed, and Gold's knee crumpled as soon as they hit water. He felt his head connect with the railing of the boat, and Henry's small body toppled over him.

As soon as they stopped rocking, he stood carefully, grabbing his cane up off the ground.

"Guess that's the end of your physical freedom, then." Neal commented, helping Henry up and casting a glance at Gold's leg.

Rumple laid a hand on Neal's shoulder sincerely. "I did it for you, Bae. There's not a day I don't regret doing something for my son." Neal smiled a little, and Emma jumped off the boat.

"Ruby!"

The elegant wolf-girl wrapped her arms tightly around Emma, then ran on board the Jolly Roger to see Snow.

"You're still alive! You're safe, oh my god, Snow!" Ruby laughed, holding Snow close.

Charming patted Ruby's shoulder with a smile, which only transferred her passionate hug to his torso. "David!" He tensed, then grinned. 

"Ruby, good to see you."

Ruby meticulously avoided Gold, and hugged Henry. Rumple didn't blame her, he'd been cruel to her and the inn for twenty-eight years, and it might take a while to warm up to him.

"R-rumple, Belle is..." Ruby's eyes were glued to the ground guiltily.

"Belle? Red, what happened?" Gold took a step forward.

"Welllll... She kind of fell in love while you were gone. I wanted to tell you before you see it for yourself."

Gold's breath left him and he almost fell over. "W-with whom? Who is it?"

He felt slender arms slip around his waist, like silent snakes. Finally, finally, he heard his love's beautiful accented voice. "You."

He slowly turned to see Belle's hair done up prettily, her face bare of anything but lip gloss, and she was in a light blue top with a denim skirt. "I fell in love with you while you were gone. I missed you so much. Welcome back, Rumple!"

Gold chuckled, trying to remind himself in his mind that she was still his true love. She didn't go to anybody else. His heart beat slower in relief.

"Well? You were gone for six months, I didn't know if you were dead or alive, and all I get is a laugh in hello?" Belle asked, acting slightly offended.

Rumple, terrified of displeasing her, grabbed her and pulled her up to his lips, kissing her hard and pressing in on her back, devouring her. She giggled and stroked his hair, tears welling up in her eyes. "I missed you so much! And you found your son!" She wiped the wetness from her eyes and walked boldly over to Bae and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Baelfire. I've heard so much about you. Nice to meet you! I'm... Um, I'm your father's...girlfriend? Wife? We're engaged, but I guess that makes you my..."

Gold interrupted her, coming up behind her and placing a hand on her belly to pull her against him. She let him rest his chin on her head. "We'll contemplate these things at another, later time."

Suddenly aware that everyone in town was watching their intimate exchange, Belle tugged away from Rumple, patting his hand reassuringly. Mary Margaret and Ruby were holding each other as close as possible. Charming was standing next to them quietly, happy to see his wife and her best friend reunited.

Hook was standing off by himself as the Neverland gang dissipated into their families and friends. Laughs and talking filled the air, hugs and kisses were exchanged, and hearts were joyful. Suddenly Belle was next to Gold again. "Did Hook behave while I wasn't around to hold him off you?"

"I must admit, he didn't try to kill me once."

"Good. Oh, Rumple, I had so many nightmares that you died and never came home, and I never got to say goodbye..." She nuzzled into his side, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Shh, you're alright now. I'm home." Gold looked up contentedly at the happy, loving town spreading before him. He had not a sliver of regret over his father dying. His father had been nothing but cruel and neglective towards him. Gold would much rather have his son and grandson. "We're home to stay this time."


End file.
